Doctor's Orders
by Carly3008
Summary: sesshomaru does not have problems, atleast thats what he thought before he meet her, now she's his problem and how far will he go to see it fixed, and how far will she go to help him fix it, read to find out.
1. Uderstanding you have a problem

Doctor's Orders

chapter 1: understanding you have a problem.

This is set in the modern times, please review.

By the way I don't own anything but the plot and extra characters.

He had a problem? Ridiculous. The Sesshomaru does not have problems, physically or emotionally. Yes he did loose his arm to his brother bu that was a long time ago, and the miko had regrown it for him when she had wished upon that a cursed jewel. He could remember the day that they had beaten that disgusting kumo hanyou. Kagome had stood there the completed jewel in her hands. Sesshomaru had watched from a distance as the others slowly moved closer to her. She then looked around gazing at everyones faces, before her gaze settled on him, then she spoke the words that some how fixed his arm and all her friend's problems.

"I wish for my friend's happiness."

he regained his arm, his brother became a full demon but still remained his hanyou self just with full blood and a more human appearance, the tajiya got her brother back, Rin became a hanyou "that way she could stay with her lord forever" as she put it. The monk was able to marry the woman of his dreams without the thought of the wind tunnel affecting his children or his own life, seeing as it didn't disappear when the hanyou was eradicated from the face of the earth to forever fry in the deepest pits of hell. The kit became the real son of the miko Kagome and Jaken grew two more inches.

There wishes were of no concern to him, he was just happy that he had received his arm back and that his ward got her wish. Soon after the miko disappeared right infront of their eyes never to be seen again. Now that inuyasha was no longer hanyou he could not go through the well and see if she was on the other side. They knew that she was alive because her pup said that the bond between them was strong enough for him to feel her, and the fact that she wasn't far, but felt as if she was there but not visible, so they only assumed that she was on the other side wherever the other side was.

But that was none of his concern, what mattered to him was this so called problem... he could not understand what the problem was. So what if he did not want to show emotions in front of them, they did not need him to be as hot headed as his... brother. 500 years latter and he was still not used to the word and even thinking it made him want to shudder from the mere thought of calling him such. The key word was made, and he did not under no circumstances do what his body felt like doing. That right there was also supposedly one of his problems. His brother thought him to be ascetic and lost in his past and suffering from what he considered lack of childhood and parental misunderstandings, which he was not, he did too indulge, just not when others where looking and just because he did not choose to sleep with every woman that was willing meant nothing. For example the sinful treat that he had the greatest amount of pleasure indulging in. its soft, rich, melt in your mouth warm taste, was so divine you would not believe that human hands had created it. Yes those weaklings did something right after all. It was a pity though that he would not be able to eat to much of it, him being a dog demon after all. Chocolate had to be a sin of the most highest proportions or a gift from the gods, it was just so heavenly and created such bliss inside his body, but if he ate to much, then he would have to reap the rewards of indulging in his sin, by throwing up until his sides ached and he had nothing left, till he could no longer hold even water in his poor abused stomach and throat for that matter. Also his childhood was fine and he cared not to think about what his father thought, besides inuyasha knew nothing of his father, how is he one to judge. His mother thought him to serious and reserved for a man and she also agreed with inuyasha. All of hell had to have frozen over when she made that comment, inuyasha's mouth hung open like a fish. It may not have shown on my face, but I was just as shocked by the statement. Rin, she just wanted him to settle down and meet a nice woman. Jaken, even though he figured as much, wanted to share his master with no women, and would get insanely jealous when Rin visited saying that since she was grown she no longer needed to be near him, but all knew it was because Jaken was a closet gay. He of all people should have know better, Sesshomaru would never lower himself to below that of even the dirt beneath his feet to even touch jaken with more then his foot or a rock. He shuddered at how disgusting it would be to touch that, not even if he was drunk and was completely and utterly disorientated would he allow himself to do such a thing. He shook his head slightly and opened his eyes bringing him back to reality. He looked out the window of his glorious silverish black mustang convertible. He had driven to the address that his mother had given to him. He was going to go to this Dr. Higurashi Utako person for a week, since his mother had already paid and he had no other choice, unless he wanted to hear his mother nagging him.

He placed on his shades and left his car. He was already there, he walked through the doors and went straight up to the receptionist. She gave him one look and asked

"You must be looking for Utako-sama, take the elevator up to the 5th story and walk straight in." she said pointing to his left.

He turned his head and saw the elevator. He muttered a "Hn." and continued on his way. He was confused on how he was going to go straight in when he heard a "So cold." from behind him.

He did not care for what the ningen thought and entered the elevator.

When it opened he steeped into a grand room that seemed very cozy and smelt of sakura and jasmine. Before he could utter a word someone was coming around the corner a little ahead of him.

"Yes, Taisho-sama, right this way."

Sesshomaru followed the little lady as she walked around a corner and passed a reasonably sized kitchen and then into a room that had a desk and another door just passed the desk. She then stopped at the door and turned to look at him. He stood tall and straight, he did not have a problem he was here because he was forced to be there and he would not seem weak.

"Next time you visit us please feel free to walk right on in and around to back here, if you are hungry there is always food in the kitchen, feel free to help your self, and Utako-sama is right through these doors." She then opened the door and let him in, closing the door behind him.

What he saw, he was not expecting. She was sitting at her desk, her long slim legs crossed at the ankles as they sat on the corner of the table clothed in light blue wedges with straps that went up her calves. Her skirt was a crystal blue and and slid up her legs because of the angle they were in. her shirt was a simple blouse but it was a button up, and her generous bosom obviously was the object that stopped the shirt from closing properly, her hair was slightly damp, and quickly thrown up in a bun that had strands of hair hanging down to frame her face, which seemed slightly flushed. If that was what he thought was the worst of his problems, she decided to open that sinful little mouth of hers and in a very breathless tone that made his blood boil, she spoke.

"I'm sorry I am such a mess Taisho-sama, please sit."

Sesshomaru did as he was asked barely able to preform any other tasks, but listen and do as instructed. Hell if she said sit on the ground, wag your tail, bark, roll over, and then fetch. He would do it all and then some. He some how found himself talking.

"I am glad to meet you Hiugrashi-sama."

"Please don't, you may drop the honorifics, we shall get very close in our time here together and there is no need for for such considering what we will be doing. Call me Utako, and I will call you Sessh for short." she said as she looked over his file.

"So lets get started, how about you tell me about yourself."

Sesshomaru did indeed have a problem and he was starting to believe his brother. All of hell had surely frozen over and Martians were invading as pigs flew across the evening sky. He stopped processing what she said at "What we will be doing." he wondered what the little vixen had planned for him. He was having a hard time keeping his focus and kept staring at her mouth as he talked wondering what exactly she could do with such delectable looking petals, so plump, pink and soft looking. He knew not how he answered her questions. When it was all said and done and she felt they made enough progress she pulled her legs from her desk in one movement and stood with him to walk to the door. She told him how her door was always opened if she needed anything and that she would be glad to help and see him in the near future. Before he left he was graced with a small hug, that made him want to throw her on the ground and take her as savagely as he could. Kami she felt so good pressed to him, but no sooner had she hugged then she was gone. The door closed and he was on his way down. When he was in the car he had to roll down his windows and drop the top as he drove away, her sent filled his nose and if he wanted to get his little friend to step down again he would need the wind to cool him and his mind. She could still smell her, sakura and jasmine, the beautiful sent that welcomed him when he stepped onto the 5th floor.

He definitely had a problem, he couldn't believe his brother was actually right about something. He knew just how to fix it too, going back to see the beautiful Utako.


	2. Coming to the Sessions

Chapter 2: Coming to the sessions

Sesshomaru was early, again it was his second session with his Utako, as he started calling her, atleast in his head he did. He could still picture her face, framed with slightly curling golden brown locks that had a hint of a redish hue, big crystal clear light ,blue eyes, and luscious pink petals slightly opened. He licked his on suddenly dry lips. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things, but he couldnt help himself, his mind wouldnt stop the replay of how his counselor looked. Her neck was long and gracious she had slender arms and small shoulders, she wasnt stocky, but she wasnt tall, she was just small. With small features, hands dainty with equally dainty fingers. His own hand was most likely twice the size of hers. His own frame could completely cover her diminutive one, she was so small.

Her legs, god he could remember them well. For a girl so small she seemed to have very strong legs that were very long. And she also had small feet, with tiny toes, it was almost cute. Her sent though, that he remembered exactly, it filled the whole room so lovely it was, sakura and jasmine. He had had trouble getting the smell out of his head all night.

She was a beauty that was for sure, he would come to the sessions If only to see her. So there he was sitting in his self proclaimed parking space, the one he alays took when going there, even though this was only his second session, but what the hell he might as well claim that too since he was there, if he added to his problems he would be able to come more often, right? He got out of the car seat and closed his door locking the car in the process.

Kagome went over his papers again. It was so obvious that she was speaking to him, the brother of the man she used to love 500 years in the past, Sesshomaru Taisho. Taisho, that was the last name that they went by, surprising enough, but not a deterrent, atleast her identity was safe. She worked with so many people that would love to get her name and find where she lived,besides her office which was like her home away from home, because of their obvious obsessions and thats why she kept this alias. Here at her job she was Utako Higurashi, which was her long lost sisters name. Her last name was common enough to make searching for the right Higurashi household quiet difficult.

She then went about using her now trained miko powers to change her hair color and mask her powers at the same time. Kagome sighed and put down Sessh's papers and went to take a shower before it was time for him to come. She quickly washed and was out the shower going through her closet in her bedroom for something to wear when she heard the door open, he was here. She quickly grabbed the closes outfit and threw it on and walked out not bothering to where any shoes, she was in her own home/private office afterall.

He heard a door open and looked to see who was coming in knowing that it would be her. But he didnt expect to see the goddess that was walking towards him. Dressed in a simple white blouse with a small black jacket and a matching black skirt. Her feet were bare, as she sauntered over with precise and graceful movements. She came in and sat down in the chair and beckoned him forward with a movement of one of her small fingers. He followed just as gracefully commanding respect, even when he was seeking help from another. He sat down I the chair in front of her and she began to speak.

"So Sessh, how about you tell me about your family?"

"Nazedesu ka?"

where does he get off asking "why"? Because I asked, thats why. No I must calm down and give him a logical reason that has absolutely nothing to do with a certain hanyou that they both knew of even though Sessh didn't know that she knew.

"Well, it is only one of the most used questions on how to get to know somebody, see how they tick, hat gets to them, and for our purposes, what kind of background you have and environment you are in. you don't have to give names if that makes you feel uncomfortable, you can give a nickname or just use their titles, like brother, half-brother, mother, and so-on."

"Fine..." Sessh then sat back in his tail as he began to talk about his mother, daughter, son, and half-brother. "All in all, they are doing fine, is that all you wish to know?"

"Well know, I have one more question to ask you." Kagome then looked at him seriously. She was happy to hear that everyone in his family were doing fine, but she was also curious to know who his son was. She paused, knowing that he would soon grow curious of her request.

"Ask."

it sounded more like a command then a suggestion, but she would have told him even if he said nothing at all.

"Well... I wanted... I ... I wanted to know if you would come?"

sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. "Come where?"

"Here of course, but tomorrow at noon, I'm having a group session, and I would like to see you there? It is a mandatory thing for all my clients to come to some of these group meetings but I usually dont have them come till the third meeting, but you are unlike my other clients as you will be able to see."

"I shall come."

"Really, thats great, I shall see you there then, and don't forget its at noon."

Kagome was then standing with Sesshomaru, even he didnt look completely the same. Looking at him, she probably wouldnt have believed it to be him, but no one had his name and that made figuring out who he was, at least for her easy. His hair was a jet black that seemed to shine with a silver hue almost terrestrial like. His eyes were still a striking golden color but a shade darker to make them more brownish. All of his markings were hidden, and his ears were not pointed but rounded out. He wore casual jeans that fit him nicely and a white button down shirt with the top buttons undone. However, he didn't look messy, no he looked perfect, but ho else would you ever describe the dai?

As Kagome walked him to the door, she noticed how short she was compared to him, in all her years she hadn't grown any taller since she last saw him, what about three years ago, even though it would be more like 500 odd years for him.

"So yeah remember that if you ever need to come by to talk or just a place to crash for the night my door is always open."

"I shall."

with those last words he was gone and out the door.


	3. other problems may arise from the first

Chapter 3: Understanding that other problems may arise from the first problem

Kagome laid in her bed, she was thinking of her baby sister and the horrible luck that befell her. Her family never seemed to be all that lucky actually. Her Father's untimely death, her sisters as well, her mother being forced to raise them on a shrine all alone, while her own father was much to old and senile to get an actual job. Having to keep up with the aging shrine, and put both her children through school, while working nights and earl mornings, getting home in time to cook and clean the house. A very stressing life.

Thinking of her sister, made her sad, for she was never really able to get to know her. But, she remembered her well. Her hair was actually brown like her Father's, but much lighter, they took after each other a lot. She had Kagome 's blue eyes, there fathers brown hair, and she was actually tall, the one thing that Kagome wouldn't really be able to replicate. They looked so much alike, even though they were from a different parent. Its funny how unsure we were, because no one knew who her mother was, she just showed up one day in dad's arms and he claimed her as his daughter, mom had been so sad to find out that her husband had cheated on her, but it didnt last long. The child was just a couple months younger then Kagome and once they started playing they were inseparable. They stayed near each other even when one got sick and would always take the blame for the other hen one was in trouble. Kagome sighed, all she had left of her sister were her memories.

Kagome then decided that it was time to get out of bed and start her day. She went about getting dressed and eating and then went over to her kitchen and began preparing food, and snacks for her guests.

I will meet her again today, it was easy to infiltrate her life, I mean how simple could it be, surely not this easy to take away everything she held dear. First it was her sister, it was easy enough to get rid of the brat, except for the fact that she had those damned powers, and then her sister tried to help, but I couldn't kill her just yet she had to pay the most. Her father was even easier, he never saw me coming, but when he asked why I gladly told him, that he would meet such a fate because of his daughter Kagome and how she killed my father. The old man will die soon, he cant take the disease much longer, his sanity is all but gone, and he shall pass too, then who will I take next? Her mother, brother?

Its almost noon I should get ready I dont want to miss our meeting, even though she doesnt yet know the truth about me, I know the truth about her and her lovely sister Utako.

!

Sesshomaru was dressed and ready, just about to pull up into his parking space when he noticed, that someone had claimed it. The car that took the spot was black, with very dark tints that made it almost impossible to see inside, he simply pulled up into the adjacent parking spot and got out of his car, to see the owner of the black car doing the same.

"Hi there, you going to see Utako too?"

Sesshomaru did not feel that the strange man with jet black hair and just as blackish red eyes was worth a response, he continued to walk into the building as if the boy had never said anything to him. Sadly when he got to the elevator the boy caught up to him and jumped inside before the doors closed.

"So the fifth floor huh, your definitely heading to Utako-sama's room, which means your either a full or a half..."

"Watch yourself boy, you wouldn't want to loose your tung."

"{Woaahhh, calm that down your obviously a full demon, with an attitude like that you must be old and of some type of nobility. Geez, just what I need, some rich dude hanging around my Utako."

"Sesshomaru remained quite, even though with every foul word that came off the hanyou's tung making it so much harder and harder. They finally met their destination and exited the ellevator to the smell of rice, chicken and many other foods cooking.

"Come right in guys, take a seat and make your self comfortable, oh , wait, Sessh could you help me out a little. Thanks."

"Utako, I wanna help too."

"Sure Takey, come on into the kitchen, but first go wash your hands in the bathroom, I put your favorite hand soap in there."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to see Utako bent over infront of the oven, her round ass in the air. He froze and didnt dare move an inch. She then straightened and turned around with a cake in her hands, he let go of the breath that he didnt even know he was holding in. "You needed my help?"

"Yes, actually I just want you to help me get this stuff ready before the others get here, oh, great Takey your back. You can set the table for me and get the extra chairs out the closet and then come toss the salad and when your done just help Sessh."

for some reason Sesshomaru didnt want that boy anywhere near the kitchen. He just chalked it out to his excessive need to claim things, and of course not share, the parking space problem however would be dealt with next time they all met up like this.

soon the others arrived and they were all sitting in the dinning room at the round table.

"So, since we have a new guy here lets go around and introduce everybody, lets start on my right and go around.

"Well, I guess that means I' m first. The name is Takeo, but you guys can call me Takey."

it was the same guy from the parking space, and the elevator, he was young not more then five centuries, a kid, in human years he looked no more then 16-18. the man next to him was stout and muscular, he looked like he could move mountains with the sound of his voice, which was suprisingly quite. He had flaming red hair and green eyes, reminded him of his son, almost.

"My name is Ryota, call me Ryo."

next was Sesshomaru, but he wasn't comfortable with giving out his name to a group of strangers, he looked around to find the kid staring at him, he narrowed his eyes, ther was something fishy about that boy.

"Sesshomaru, but here I am called... Sessh." the last part came out as more of a soft whisper but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone nodded in acceptance and takey had to go and say it.

"Welcome buddy."

Sesshomaru wasn't pleased, he was definitely **not**in any way his _**buddy.**_ He didn't trust him, especially him, he was to close to his Utako, and he wouldn't be sharing.

Then the conversation went on the talked about politics, the humans and everything there was to talk about. Kagome made sure to get the demon lord to partake in the conversation, the conversation soon began to grow heated and they were arguing and picking sides. Sessh sided with Utako, while the other two teamed up. Sessh decided he would watch, even though his onna was small she was far from weak. There was a fire in her that wouldnt be squashed. With just one look from this onna when she was angry would have you squirming in your seat. Thank god that looks cant kill because if they could, she would be deadly, it sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. She was intelligent and very capable of keeping up with the other intellectual of the group besides himself of course, Ryo. He would probably love arguing with this woman pitting his intellect against her own, who would win out, well he wasnt one for loosing, but with that spit fire one would have to only sit and see who would come out the victor. God he was happy they were on the same team, Takey could barely keep up, but he would throw his two cents in here and there and makes the others sit back and think about what just happened. He didn't like it, the boy seemed very close to her, if he wasn't the restrained and cool headed demon he was, he would have thrown the girl on the ground and took her infront of everyone like the inu he was, showing his dominance and claim on the women, but knowing her she probably wouldn't take it very well; so he would wait.

Soon all the fun ended, Utako was a little drowsy and tired, so she asked Sessh to stay after everyone left and make sure they got out her room and cleaned up.

"Hey dude, so im just gonna stay for a bit longer you can leave now."

Sessh didnt like that, Utako was in the shower he could hear the water running. "I will not, now go"

"What?"

Sesshomaru turned around and they stared each other down. "Leave. Now." sesshomaru spoke through clenched teeth.

"Seesh, fine, but remember this, you wont always be here inu, and I will get her alone one of these days." with that said Takey turned and left. Sesshomaru picked up the cup Utako was drinking from when the smell of alcohol and something else hit him, it wasn't there before, he would have noticed. The cup was empty, sesshomaru looked to the bathroom as he heard the water turn off, he would be staying the night to ensure her safety, he definitely couldnt trust that boy now.

He walked over to her bedroom and tapped on the door. "Utako, may I come in?"

"Uhh, sure sesshhhommaruu."

he sighed, she was drunk. He walked into the room to see her in a oversized t-shirt and blue panties. He had to stop and take a deep breath, he was on a mission to keep her safe, not ravage the woman. No matter what he told himself it didn't stop the room from feeling hotter or the tingles, sparks and blood that continued to rush to his southern borders.

She hiccuped, and he walked over to her picked her up and placed her on her bed, he turned around looking for the light switch but before he could move she was pressed up against his back, she moved up still pressing into him. Her arms came over his shoulders and one of her legs moved to his hip.

"mmmmmhmm, Sesshomaru, stay with me tonight."

he spoke through gritted teeth. "I am, I will be in the living room."

"No ,you know thats not what I meant." her hands then began to unbotton his shirt as she continued to speak. "Stay here, in my room, in my bed."

What the hell was in her drink, he felt the cool air kiss his skin and realized that she had removed his shirt and was now working her way down to his pants.

She was then pinned to the bed, his eyes bleeding red, he held her arms above her head, as he tried to clear his mind, she was drunk and not in her right mind, thats why she was doing these things. Before he knew what hit him her legs rapped around his waist and she was grinding her hips into his painfully hard member. Her scent was so heady and thick with arousal it was making his head spin, but then she slowly came to a stop, and all movements stopped, he looked down to see the girl with her eyes closed.

He thanked every Kami he could think of, she could really test his self control, pushing it to the absolute limit. He took five deep breaths, before trying to pull away, but then two arms somehow got out of his grip and around his neck. Her eyes were still closed.

"Wait, dont go, stay with me... sleep." her breathing deepened and she was sleep for real this time.

He would honor her request mainly because the vice grip she had on his body would be hard to get out of and he didnt feel like waking her up enough for a repeat performance. He had to much honor to take her how she was. He laid down with her and slowly fell asleep.

so yeah thats it guys please review

btw for those wondering who Utako is and what happened to her and her dad that will be explained later in the story so sit back relax and dont worry about it

any questions im happy to answer them, you ask, i shall reply

bye for now

love,

KAR


	4. He's Back

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Silver Moon Inuyoukai, if it wasnt for her I am not sure when I would have updated this story, thanks for making me see that people are still actually reading this and your the reason that I wrote for so much into this chapter (a lot for me anyways) so that it would hold you over until the next chapter has been added. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: He's Back.

Kagome woke slowly, her mind fuzzy. After a couple minutes she realized that she was not only laying on a males chest but also had said males right arm wrapped around her waist while one of hers was laying on his abdomen. She lifted her head and stared into the face of Sesshomaru Taisho as he lay sleeping in her bed. She froze, what was he doing in her room, usually when she had guests stay over, she would give them the spare room, not hers and definitely not her own bed, while she was in it. She thought back to the previous night and all that she remembered was that Sesshomaru was showing takey the door when she went to take a shower and then, nothing. She didnt remember anything afterwards, but how come, she didnt drink anything that would cause memory lapse, atleast she didnt think so. She laid her head back down but tilted it up so that she could watch the dai sleep.

Sesshomaru, he obviously didnt recognize her, she knew that she had filled out and made subtle changes to her appearance like changing her hair color, to help her keep her private life away from her clients, but she didnt really change much, just enough so that she was almost incomparable to her real self so that nothing bad would happen to her family.

She couldnt bare to loose anymore of her family members. Souta, her mother and grandfather were all that she had left. Her father had passed away in a car crash and her sister and her had suspected foul play, but they were kids and no one took them seriously. As Kagome and Utako got older they became even harder to tell apart, they did everything together. Utako's hair darkened out, which was strange, and what ever differences they had when they were toddlers disappeared. They looked indentical, the only way to tell them apart was to pay attention to their mannerisms. Now that Kagome thought about it the sisters were actually very close and did everything together, epsically after their father died, leaving their mom pregnant with sota.

Utako may have been the eldest, but she was more reserved then Kagome, even if it was a very subtle difference, because they could emulate each other to to T. and would always try and confuse their parents as to who was who as a sort of game. Many people didnt know that the sisters were only related through their deceased father, but both mother, grandfather and sisters knew, and even though they knew they were still very close. When Kagome got in trouble Utako would often take the blame, utako was very wise and Kagome felt that her passing was wrong somehow. As she gazed up at Sesshomaru her mind wandered back to the night she last saw her sister alive.

"Kagome, some stranger was asking about you, did you do something wrong?"

"No, if you didnt recognize him I most certainly dont know who he is, because we talk to the same people."

"Thats true," Kagome watched the expressions fly across her sisters face and now she understood what they were, she could almost hear what her sister thought. I think he followed me, I dont trust him, if anything happens... "you are going to play as me tomorrow and I you, ok?"

Kagome at the time had ignored the expressions that went across her face not knowing what they meant and forgetting that they had been there at all, but now, now she remembered them with such clarity it hurt

"Ok, but why?"

"I have my reasons just make sure you act like me, like we do with our game when we play face swap with mother and grandfather." it was what they decided to call the game.

"OK just like face swap then, do we have to trick mommy and grandpa too?"

"Yes, just to make it all the more fun, you even get to be me in class tomorrow if you like?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun!"

"Well then go to sleep."

when they got up the next morning for school, Kagome and utako put on their uniforms and switched classes for the day, they were only one grade a part and barely a year in age separated them so they didnt have to worry about grades, Kagome made sure to raise her hand for all the easy questions that way the teacher wouldnt call on her, and utako would just answer what ever questions the teacher asked ensuring that Kagome got all A's on her paper's that day. Kagome was a fast learner, and once she picked up on what the lesson was about she would also get A's for her sister. Once school was out they walked home together, hand in hand. But somehow they were separated in the crowd of people, Kagome looked round and round for her sister but she had just simply dissappeared, she called out her own name hoping that her sister would call out to her, and when she thought she heard her name with specific instructions she listened.

"Utako, run home... quickly!"

she heard her sister call her name, Kagome ran home and closed the door, she went up to her mother and told her all about how she lost her sister in the crowd and a search party was sent out. A tall lady came and asked her questions, but Kagome didnt mention the day prior and how they switched identities for the day, she did not think it important at the time because her sister said that it was just a game. At the time Kagome had not realized that who ever abducted her sister had meant to grab her, but now she knew that her sister was trying to protect her from a killer, and maybe the same that had killed their father, because that was no coincidence. The real Utako was found later, beaten, broken, cut up, and... yeah, she didn't want to think about That at the moment, but no part of her sisters body had been left untouched when they, he or she tortured her. It made Kagome sick, with her body they found a tape. They had gone into the living room and played it sending Kagome upstairs, but she had hid herself under the couch so that she could watch. She listened as they brutalized her sister and every call and scream she uttered was heart wrenching. She heard her sisters murder ask who she was, and her sister replied with Kagome, then they beat her somemore. She remembered hearing ther ask why they where doing this and the person that she now knew was a male said that it was pay back for killing his father, but utako who said that she had not killed anyone's father. The man had smacked her then and said that she would. He then comenced beating her more, before he ripped off her clothes and r, rrraped her. Utako cried out. And asked with a pleading voice for one wish, that he did nothing to her older sister utako. She was still pretending even through all that, the man spit in her face and began to defile her body again as he snarled savagely and replied, that he didnt care what she said and he had no reason to harm her since you have complied so easily, once that was said utako stopped screaming and looked at the camera, she gave a look that was clearly meant for Kagome to see, before she winced in pain and a tears trickled from her eyes. She whipped them away and said in a clear but slightly shaky and pained voice that she loved "Utako" and that she wanted her to be happy and safe. She then closed her eyes as her assaulter pulled out of her tiny body and began to cut her repeatedly until she bleed to death. Kagome watched all of it, and cried softly to her self. The adults knew that Kagome was in the house and that Utako had been the one to be attacked, the police officer didnt understand why her daughter had said she was someone else, but the left over members of the higurashi house understood perfectly, Utako had been trying to protect Kagome from something, or someone, and she had succeeded even though it had cost her, her life.

Kagome sighed, and looked up to see that Sessh was looking at her.

She seemed to be remembering a very painful memory from the look on her face, he spoke to lighten the mood even though he knew it not to be true.

"You should know that it is rude to stare at people Utako."

"How would you know if I was staring at you, you were a sleep." he raised one lone eyebrow that disappeared underneath his bangs. "I was awake at dawn women, I merely kept my eyes closed till now."

"Oh.."

"Well?"

kaogme looked at him and then grew irritated. "Well, what?"

his other eyebrow rose to meet his companion somewhere under his bangs near his hair line.

"When will you be getting off of me, I know my body is pleasing to touch, but I grow rather... hungry." sesshomaru said the last word an octave lower, letting his implied meaning run through her mind. He was not disappointed when the tell tale blush colored her cheeks, she then scrambled off of him and out of the bed into the bathroom. She mentioned that she was going to go take a shower and she would be back soon. Sesshomaru saw that she had forgotten to get clothes out of her closet and thought that it would be best if he waited in the living room for her to return.

When Kagome came out she was wearing a a light blue skirt, and a white shirt that went off the shoulders, her hair was thrown up in a messy bun with some left out to frame her face, she wore only some clear lip gloss, but that was all that was needed. When Sesshomaru came back in the bedroom, knowing that she had gotten dressed and was now sitting on her bed, he was amazed at what he saw. She truly was a beauty, something felt all little off about her today though, like something was different. He couldnt tell what it was, maybe it was the left over drugs in her system. He shivered, remembering that night brought goosebumps to his skin. But his mind was drawn away from his thoughts when she began to speak.

"So, what exactly happened last night?"

"You were drugged." he stated calmly as he watched her reaction.

"Oh my, Really?"

"Do you not believe me?"

"No, I do, I know you dont lie," Kagome had let her tung slip, he had not told her that, and he knew it too, she watched as his eyebrow rose and she added on to her statement just as calmly and easily as the first part. "its not in your character. You dont seem like the person to lie, you rather tell the truth, no matter how hurtful it could be" Kagome couldnt help but to giggle at the last part.

"Hn, your judgment of my character is correct, you are very good at your job."

"thank you."

"dont worry about it."

"Well I guess I have to worry about one of my clients now, dont I?"

"Indeed, Takey was acting strange when I made him leave, I suspect him."

"Takey, hmm, I guess I wouldnt be surprised."

"Why?"

"I am not going to betray my clients confidentiality, you know that."

"Hmm, fine, but I do not trust him."

"It is sweet of you to care."

"hmm I am only saying what I think do not see it as more then it is."

"Well, I guess thats your way of non committedly saying that you care, which is progress."

"hn, what do you plan on doing this weekend." he was changing the subject.

"I am going to go visit my sister and then spend some time at home, havent been back at my actual house in almost a month."

"understandable, if anything happens." Sesshomaru then passed her a card with his cell on it. Kagome looked at him questioningly, so he answered. "I wouldnt want you to go missing on me, I would have paid for another week for no reason then."

Kagome smiled, as they walked to door and got in the elevator. "You know your money would just be returned."

"Yes."

he may not have said anything else but it was obvious what he unspokenly said.

"However, I wouldnt want something to happen to you while I am away."

Kagome and Sesshomaru went their separate ways. Sesshomaru was on his way up to find out some things about the hanyou named Takeo and his Utako. He might even find out about the rest of Utako's patients.

Kagome was on her way to the cementery where her sister and father were buried. As she sat infront of her sisters grave her mind went back to the day they had found her body. At the time no one understood, but after going down the well Kagome knew, her sister also had miko powers. Because in the video the cuts and slashes that utako first got were so deep you could see bone and guts, but when they found her body some of the cuts had healed and were more shallow. It then lead to some controversy on if the body was hers or not but Kagome was able to id her sister no matter how much abuse showed, she could just tell.

They must have gotten their powers from her father now that she thought about it, because neither her mom, brother, or grandfather had any type of reiki. The sun had begun to set, so Kagome decided that it was time to leave. She got up and went to her car, she got home with no problems, her house was nice. It was on the outskirts of the city and there were not many people around making the area very quiet. She went up to the door and opened it and when she did, she noticed that there were lights on, she never left any lights on making sure that the bills stayed low. She walked down the hall and saw the living room and how one light was on, she walked over to it and saw a note.

"thats odd." she thought. She picked up the note and read it.

**YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FOOL ME?**

What the hell was this? She had no idea, she looked down the hall and noticed that the kitchen light was also on along with lights going up the stairs. She first went to the kitchen, and there on the dinning room table was another piece of paper with words on it.

**I WAS FOR A LITTLE WHILE, BUT NOW I KNOW.**

She put the paper down and walked up the stairs, there were pictures of her leading up the stairs, she walked around them as they led to her bedroom. She walked all the way down the hall and when she reached her bedroom, the pictures continued into the room. On the floor next to her bed there was a picture of her as she dropped the spell and her hair color changing from brown to black. Her eyes widened and then there was another picture of her on her bed, in it was her laying in bed sleeping, clutching her pillow while a hand touched her cheek. She dropped the picture and as it fell back to the bed she saw on her pillow another note.

**YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE BEHIND THOSE WALLS YOU MADE, BUT NO THERE TUMBLING DOWN, AND I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, HOW YOU HIDE, AND GUESS WHAT, IM COMING. WILL YOU RUN? I AM WATCHING. I WONDER HOW YOUR FAMILY IS DOING?**

Kagome gasped and stepped back she looked out the window directly across from her and saw red eyes staring at her, but then they were gone as the figure disappeared. Was her mind playing tricks on her, she backed up to the wall and once her back touched it she slid down to the ground. She was in shock, she didnt know if she should cry or laugh hysterically. Her hand went to the paper in her pocket and looked at it. Then she remembered the words that came with it. Did she truly want to drag him into this? Would he even help her if he knew who she really is? Could she even tell him? She found her phone in her as she numbly dialed the number, slowly as she watched the window. She felt numb.

She was terrified, so much so that she had to calm down her ragging heart beat and lay on the cold ground to stop the heat that was rising in her body. Some how she was able to put up her spell and mask her powers and reiki. She heard him answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sessh, I need your help?" he heard her voice break several times as she spoke to him, she sounded distressed and he was quick to answer.

"Im on my way." he heard her whimper as she told him to hurry. He had just been looking her up and one of his people had managed to find a address under another alias, one she hopefully used. He could tell that she wasnt going to be able to tell him where she lived at the moment. He jumped from his balcony and a ball of blue engulfed him as he flew to where she hopefully stayed, he had some questions for her, about her identity.

Ok I hope none of you are too confused about whats going on, any questions feel free to ask and I will answer, I hope I gave enough info on how kags lost her sis and father. And now that that mystery is cleared up we can move on slowly, but ask away and make sure to leave me lots of reviews they totally make me write more when I see them.

well, till next time

love,

KAR


	5. The Truth part 1

chapter 5: The Truth part 1

she seemed familiar, he had known that, that ever present nagging feeling that you know this person but you just cant put your finger on it. But all that no longer mattered, he knew who she was, but why, he did not. He could understand why keeping her business and personal life separated was important, which is why, he could see kind of why, but then what was going on that she would need to call him, there was more to this story then he knew and he would be damned if he was not about to find out.

That killer had found her, he knew the truth and now he was out to get her, if he did catch her, her sister's sacrifice would be invain. She shivered, remembering the video, brought her close to tears. She had known that being found out was a very real possibility so she had not just left up to fate for her, no, fate was not that kind, she would not be able to run forever and she knew that. She sighed, her powers had been fluctuating, and it was getting harder and harder to control, she had trained them vigorously ever since she came back taking many training sessions, and traveling to the mountains were a group of monks, mikos, and demon slayers kept up their skills, she new who they were and they knew of her. She was very welcomed and loved to visit and train that way she would be better able to control the powers that she held. Her powers had grown to be 100 times more powerful then they were when she was traveling in the feudal era, and even though she was able to control them they still sometimes overwhelmed her like they were trying to do know. She could feel the effects of the spell wavering, and she knew that it would most likely drop all together, she was hyperventilating and couldn't seem to get enough air to her brain. She moved over and pressed her back to the wall, she needed to get away, but to where she did not know, she was not ready to face this on her own. She used to wall and the door handle to pull herself up. Her legs began to wobble violently and seemed as if they would give out on her any second. She managed to stand with great difficulty, but she was standing nonetheless. She then pulled open the door and wobbled out of it, she then proceeded to make her way down the stairs.

Sesshomaru had this made it to her home, he opened the door and went inside. Kagome had heard the door open and assumed that it was Him, she freaked as her powers crackled in the air and lit up the area around her and near her, she heard feet on the floor coming up the stairs and she began to sweat, her now black hair sticking to the sides of flushed face, she felt dizzy, she try, the key word being try, and fight of her sister's murder, she would have to. She felt her limbs begin to shake uncontrollably and she staggered forward just as she saw the one person she had not expected to come up the stairs, she was surprised that he had even came at all. Yes she had called him, and he had said that he was coming, but that thought had quickly left her mind. When he reached the top of the stairs he was surprised at what he saw before him. He had felt the powerful reiki as soon as he was outside of her home and it had seemed to leap forward and swallow him whole once he walked into it. The power seemed to be out of control, and everywhere, but in control enough to be in one area. Power like this could cover all of Tokyo and power it for years along with several other big cities, with a bunch of little ones in between, shit, power like that could power most of the America's, which included Canada, South and North America. Power like that was uncontrollable for most beings and seemed as vast and great as his own, which it came surprisingly close to surpassing. He was almost fearful of whom a power of this magnitude could possibly belong to. He was scared that who ever it belonged to was in the house trying to hurt his Utako. He rushed in, but what he saw shocked him. He was up the stairs in a matter of seconds only to see that the only person left in the house was his Utako and she was currently staring at him with the most hypnotizing bluish silver eyes that he had ever seen, she looked simply breathtaking. Her black hair fanned out around her and swayed with the nonexistant wind that was her powers. Some of it was framing her sweaty face that seemed very flushed, and her parted moist lips called to him, but what really caught her attention was her eyes. Those eyes held his for what seemed like eternity. He stepped forward and spoke her name.

"Kagome."

Oh Fuck, he knew was the only thought that passed through her mind, and then she felt her powers surge forward breaking what little control over them she had left. A huge blast of pink and blue light shot forward and enveloped them and as soon as it appeared it was gone. Once the light faded and left so had Kagome's consciousness, Sesshomaru had seen her fall, and moved to catch her. He knew that her powers had overwhelmed her and it took all his might to not have his own powers rise up and cover her owns, it might have killed her if it did. No he had stood there and took on the onslaught of power head first. He had been stunned o say the least when she had lost all control of them and they had threatened to knock him down, but he refused to fall and stood tall, but he had looked away shortly so that he would not have been blinded by the blast of her energy. When he had seen her fall he had moved to catch her, her powers had by then receded into her and were now harmless. Speaking of harmless, he was not even singed by her powers, even a being of his strength and power would have alteast been singed by her powers yet he had came out virtually unscathed.

'Interesting, she will have a lot to explain when she wakes.' he then lifted the petite girl up and carried her to her room. He then quickly changed her into something more comfortable and went downstairs, he would not want to frighten her when she would wake, it might not go well, he would play the ignorant part, until it became evident that she was not going to tell him what was going on, or she did. If she did not then he would just have to make her, besides Sesshomaru always got his way.

Well that is all for now hope you guys enjoyed this little chappie and more shall appear in a matter of hours when part 2 is written and posted.

So please R&R, tell me how i'm doing and if you like it or not, and if you must complain, try not to kill me while you do it. Lol.

So till next time

KAR


	6. the truth part 2

chapter 6: The Truth part 2

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and rolled over. It was day time and the sun was shining in through the window, the same window she had looked through last night. She would not delude herself into thinking that it had been some horrible dream that she could escape during the day. She got up and , walked to her bathroom and went through her daily routine. She felt uncharacteristically calm, and as she walked down stairs she caught sight of Sesshomaru standing by the window. She sighed softly and walked up to him, he knew who she was, she could deny it and try to work around it, but she wasnt fooling anyone and most definitely not him.

"Utako,... Who's name is it, Kagome?"

she sighed. "Come and sit down and I will explain everything..." Kagome then turned and walked a little ways over to the couch and chase. She quickly to her spot on the chase and tried to relax as she laid back. Sesshomaru sat across from her on the chair and watched her closely.

"Utako, it is my sisters name, I guess it all starts from back when we were younger, one day my father came home with a baby girl that looked nothing like me at first, but as we got older and grew closer she could pass as my twin, or me exactly. We would play a game that she came up with, her being the older sister in all, she would help to keep me entertained. The game was simple we would trade names and lives and imitate the other as closely as possible, I would become Utako and Utako would be me. This would go on for days sometimes and we would keep up the charade in school also. It was her idea." Kagome paused and looked at Sesshomaru who only looked back intently at her. She sighed and continued.

"one day a man came I guess and was asking about me, Utako then came home and told me. She then decided that tomorrow would be a good day to play the game. So I went with it, I was utako for a day and she was me, but that day had not ended as I had thought it would. When coming home from school we became seperated, I called my name hoping that she would answer but I heard nothing, so I ran home as fast as I could and told my Mom what had happened and a search party was put out and a missing persons report was filed. She was found eventually with a tape. Her body was so disfigured that it was hardly recognizable. In the tape it was a recording of what had happened to my sister. How she was beaten and raped, she asked why they were doing this to her and they answered "Because you have killed my father." still I dont really understand, I havent killed anyones father? She told him that she was me and that she wished for only one favor, that he wouldnt hurt "Utako" or in other words that he wouldnt hurt me."

"Why would he target you?"  
>"I dont know, when my father died we figured it was from foul play, but I believe Utako actually put the two and two together before I was able to realize it myself."<p>

"That her killer was the same man that killed your father?"

"Yes. It was an act of revenge but for what I dont know."

"Hmm," sesshomaru stood tall and took Kagome's hand quickly pulling her to her feet and to his frame he then carried her out of her home.

"What are you doing?"

"We are leaving, it isn't safe here for you. This person is obviously trying to get to you. I will have your family watched."

"But I lied to you?"

"Yes, I could only assume that it was to protect yourself, that is understandable, but one thing, dont mask your scent around me anymore." as he said this he brought his nose down to her neck and nudged her, taking in her scent as well. "I enjoy your scent."

"I dont see why you still want to help me, I'm not your Utako anymore, I'm just plain Kagome." she was slightly dazed from his proximity but she was proud that her words came out clear and not a jumbled mess. But what he said next blew her mind.

"Your wrong, no matter what name you take, you will _always be mine_." with that said Sesshomaru moved away from Kagome's neck to give her a piercing look and then took to the skies holding a speechless Kagome as he headed westward. He could feel the presence of another and she was not ready for a confrontation just yet.

"Run while you can but I will have you, you think what I did to your sister was bad? Then you wont believe what I have in store for you, my little Kagome. MWAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" spoke the man with red eyes as he sat in the dark of the forest. He watched as the couple he had been spying on flew away.

"That dog wont be able to keep you from me, you took away my father, now I will take away all you hold dear." he smiled a cruel and evil twisted grin before he stood and went into the house. He felt like redecorating a bit. He pulled out a picture of a Kagome as she was getting into the shower. He felt his pants grow tight at the sight and grinned from ear to ear, he would have fun redecorating indeed.

ok tell me what you guys think. Sorry it took me so long to get this written, I've been inbetween a rock and a hard place for this chapter, its not as perfect as I wanted it but I hope you guys like it nonetheless.

Please review, and I will be sure to update again as soon as possible.

Love,

KAR.


	7. An addiction might arise

Chapter 7: an addiction might arise from these problems

omg you guys I have only one thing to say... I have an addiction as well, and it is to... my guitars... Charlie and Sophie... I totally have problems lol... anyone know what I should do? Well I hope you like this chapter it has come to me mainly because of my own two addictions... Charlie is a guy, and Sophie is a girl btw... and the next chapter too ;). btw there is a small lime in here lol. Enjoy ;) read and review!

Sesshomaru touched down on the balcony for his bedroom with a sleeping Kagome in his arms. She wouldn't be going to work the next day. She was going to be taking a small vacation that way he could deal with the threat properly, and who ever it was that caused her to be so upset as to loose control like she did.

His eyes flashed at the thought.

It wouldn't be a quick death either, he would pay for her torment in the most brutal ways imaginable. He walked over to his bed and placed her down within the sheets so that she could rest. He then walked over and to another door off towards his right. When he opened the door to his study he walked in and sat behind his desk. First he made some calls and got Kagome two weeks off from work saying that she was going to be taking a small vacation. He wouldn't need any longer then that. It was gonna be a long night. He made some calls and was finally able to pull up documents on all of Kagome's patients. He then began going through each patients history and background looking for anything that could be considered strange. Each one of her patients at the moment were either hanyou, or full demon, and some of her past patients had held less demon blood then that, but as long as they had some type of demon blood she would lend an ear. Which meant that some of their documents would look fishy in order to hide several things about them. It would take some time to find anything of use, but it was at least a start. A long night indeed.

he had redecorated her home, he didn't miss not a room, everything had been sullied and fouled with his essence. All and all, he was proud. Now that dog would be all over his trail, atleast once he figured out who he was, his scent was similar to that of his father's in away, and soon things would click he would just have to leave more... notes. A wicked smile spread across his face. He was starting to like this game of cat and mouse. The question to ask though is who is the cat and who is the mouse? He chuckled evilly before leaving the home and note he had just written off for the owner and her new guard dog to find. The games had just begun...

Sesshomaru had found nothing, his best bet would be to go back to her house and check it out for a scent or trail, or anything that could help him. He had spent the whole night looking for something in vain. He felt like slamming his computer shut, but he refrained from doing so and instead stood quickly with a bit of flourish as he glided into his bed room and then shower. He would bathe and then leave for her home.

After his shower he was a bit refreshed and when he came out he saw Kagome starring at him from underneath his sheets. She looked so small there on his giant bed, a place that no other female had been for they were not good enough to grace his sheets. Not saying that he was a virgin, no far from, just that none had had the privilege to touch his bed in anyway is all. He had to bring his attention back toher to hear her words.

"What now?"

it was a simple question, and for her he would answer it.

"I will check your home and see if there is anything that maybe of use."

"Then I will come with you."

"No." he would not budge, she would not be coming. He could still be there. She was outraged how dare he say no, it was her home, she had every right to know what that bastard had done.

"How dare you tell me know, you cant stop me." she spoke pulling herself up onto her hads and knees.

A lone eyebrow rose into his bangs.

"Don't look at me like that! I have every right to go. I- Its my home!" she stuttered out.

The other eyebrow rose to meet its twin.

"I cant stop.. .you?"

"Yes." Kagome pouted as she rocked back onto her heels and crossed her arms over her chest.

Within the blink of an eye he was on her, straddling her, her arms pressed to the bed over her head, useless. Body pinned, legs of no use as well. She was stuck. She gasped, he drew closer.

"I Still... can not stop you?" he asked slowly, whispering in her ear. She glared up at him, and then smiled.

"No, you can't.." she said just as quietly as her powers poured out of her, her back arched as she pushed her restrained powers just a bit so that they slowly burned him where ever and everywhere they touched.

Damn it all did it burn everywhere they touched, his groin not being spared the slow torture of her purification powers. The spike in her powers brought forth his own to try and dominate hers. His eyes bled red in the corners as his aura came forth to crush hers into subservience. There energies battled his barely keeping back the slow burn of her powers, knowing that she wasnt trying to truly purify him, while he tried not to completely crush her with the full blunt force of his powers as well. The middle ground they reached was simply one thing. Erotic. In every way too. The way her powers brushed against his awakening member and how his body couldn't get enough of the way it burned. The way she arched from the feel of his energies pushing upon her, and the feel of her body as it ground up in to him. This was not what he had been going for when he thought about pinning her. He merely wanted to prove a point. He had to suppress the groan that nearly escaped as she pushed against him, and the way her aura and powers rolled over his skin, mixing both pain and pleasure in just the right way. He wold have to go for the kill, this game would be the end of his sanity if he let it go on any further. He brought his down and opened his mouth placing it snugly around her small neck and placed just a bit of pressure as he bit down. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to get her attention. He growled softly. She stopped all movement and went limp, her head rolling to the side, baring the rest of her neck to him. His next growl was more lusty then the first one, as it rolled through him Kagome shivered slightly. She felt the pressure move from around her throat to where his lips hovered just above the skin. She glanced over at him to see his eyes closed, but then they opened to stare back at her and what she saw took her breathe away. There staring back at her was the deepest bloodiest red eyes she had ever seen, almost like those eyes that had watched her but these eyes she did not fear. No these eyes brought forth a whole different set of feelings. She then watched his nostrils flare and then his eyes rolled back into his head for a brief moment before landing back on to her. At that exact moment she ached to turn her head and kiss him, to touch him to do anything that would relieve the ache that was forming within her.

He kissed and licked her neck and then moved away. He breathed deeply away from her intoxicating scent. His eyes clearing as he tried to calm his raging need. He had changed his mind, he didn't think that he would be able to leave this one alone for even a moment, she was his addiction now, and he needed her like he needed air, even if it was just being able to see her, besides the power she held under her skin rivaled his own, they could take this threat on together, she needed to be able to bury this as well, it would be good for her.

"I have changed my mind, go bathe, your coming."

Kagome quickly hopped up to do what he asked of her.

so what do you guys think, do you like chapter 7, well review, PMs me what ever it takes let me know!

lol till next time,

KAR


End file.
